Póker
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Después de la tormenta viene una ligera calma, y cuatro importantes personajes deciden compartir un juego. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni lucro con ellos.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers del 8x01.**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Una trastienda tan derruida como podría estarlo tras recibir una ráfaga de ametralladoras, una sencilla mesa al medio, cuatro sillas, y sus ocupantes tan tranquilos y relajados como si estuvieran en un casino de Las Vegas.

Dicen que el póker es un arte incomprendido, y tal vez sea cierto, pero antes que nada, es un juego entre amigos que comparten ese gusto por el misterio, las sonrisas torcidas, y el riesgo de perder algunos billetes.

—Esto es curioso, acabo de recordar una situación similar. Pasó en mis primeros años de prácticas en Edimburgo, creo, una época muy convulsa, ciertamente; sin embargo, algunos compañeros y yo nos las arreglábamos para escapar por las noches e ir a la habitación del buen Edward McArthur para jugar algunas partidas de póker. Ahora que lo pienso, no fue hasta entonces que aprendí este interesante juego, porque las apuestas nunca llamaron mi atención. En realidad, hubo un tiempo en que me aficioné a los dardos, claro, pero nunca hubo dinero de por medio, y…—Ducky no habría tenido problemas en continuar por horas con su exposición, claro, pero una voz seca lo interrumpió.

—Doc, sólo pregunté si iba o no—la paciencia no estaba entre las virtudes de Franks.

Ducky lo miró de vuelta, algo cortado, pero se apuró a dejar un dólar sobre la mesa.

—¿Novato?

Gibbs, sin perder de vista sus cartas, lo vio de reojo, muy serio, como intentando leer en el rostro imperturbable de su amigo.

—Voy. Pago tu apuesta, y…la doblo—un par de billetes más cayeron sobre el montón.

—Impresionante—no parecía impresionado en lo absoluto—Señor Gibbs, usted dirá.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, y frunció ligeramente la nariz, mirando a su hijo con fastidio.

—Voy; después de todo, Junior parece creer que la reconstrucción de la tienda me saldrá gratis, ¿porqué no tirar un poco de dinero?—refunfuñó.

—Te lo he dicho, papá, yo te ayudaré.

—Lo único que se aceptará aquí serán tus manos, nada más—pese a la oposición, el viejo dejó su apuesta.

—Papá...

—Pago tu apuesta, y la doblo—Franks no quería perder ni un minuto; que se las arreglaran luego esos dos tercos.

Ducky vio de los billetes a sus cartas, que llevaba bien pegadas al pecho. Entrecerró los ojos, chasqueó la lengua, y las dejó caer con un suspiro apenado.

—Lo siento, caballeros, continuar sería poco inteligente de mi parte.

—No hay problema, Doc, es demasiado para mi también—Gibbs padre lo imitó.

Franks cabeceó en señal de conformidad, dirigiendo una mirada entre divertida y burlona hacia Gibbs.

—Allí está tu dinero, y todo esto—extendió con una sonrisa satisfecha lo poco que le quedaba.

—Junior, ¿qué clase de idiota hace eso?—el señor Gibbs lo miró como si estuviera jugándose sus ahorros.

—Ciertamente, no parece una jugada muy inteligente—Ducky lo apoyó.

Gibbs sonrió de lado una vez más, sin que se le moviera ni un cabello.

—¿Qué dices, Mike? ¿Es una jugada inteligente?

Franks observó sus cartas, se pasó la mano mutilada por el frente de la camisa, y lo miró de vuelta.

—Estás faroleando, novato.

—Pruébalo—lo retó.

Su amigo pareció pensarlo sólo una milésima de segundo, antes de arrojar las cartas sobre la mesa, y ponerse de pie con brusquedad.

—Tengo un avión que tomar, será para otro día—Franks tomó su dinero, y se echó la vieja mochila al hombro.

—Como quieras—Gibbs recogió los billetes regados, y le guiñó un ojo a su padre.

Franks se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir, giró para mirar a los tres hombres.

—Espero que cuando vuelva, si lo hago, encuentre este lugar como nuevo—sonó más a buenos deseos que a una imposición, pero a su estilo—En cuanto a ti, novato, sabes que estabas faroleando.

Lo vieron marchar, haciéndole gestos de despedida, hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Me temo que debo dejarlos también, el señor Palmer se quedó a cargo del laboratorio, y aunque confío en su buen juicio, no me siento cómodo dejando el lugar mucho tiempo—fue el turno de Ducky para irse, tras intercambiar apretones de manos.

Cuando Gibbs y su padre fueron a la parte delantera de la tienda, para ver a Ducky poner a andar su coche, el mayor no pudo contener las ganas de preguntar.

—¿Estabas faroleando, hijo?

Gibbs rió, ya sin pizca de burla, y lo miró con cariño.

—Vamos a trabajar, papá.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

**N.A. Jugando un poco con NCIS, y estos caballeros, espero les gustara. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
